


All Good Things

by elliebird



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Kissing, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Armie makes good on his promise.





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after [For Those Who Wait](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13325916). 
> 
> Trying out an Armie POV this time around, I hope it works okay. Also, fair warning this is kind of dirty. In my head, Armie is filthy as fuck.

Armie was three months shy of his thirtieth birthday when he fell in love for the second time in his life. It was as inconvenient as it was unexpected. He was (very) happily married to the woman of his wildest dreams and falling for anyone else was not in the plan he had for his life. 

What he hadn’t counted on was Elizabeth. He should have known better. In the years since he’d taken one look at her and known as certainly as he’d ever known anything in his life that he was going to marry her, the only thing he had learned to count on was that she would always surprise him. 

Falling for Timmy didn’t happen suddenly and surely the way his love for Elizabeth consumed him. It happened in stages. The realization that he admired this ethereally beautiful kid who’d grown up in the world of New York theater, a life that couldn’t be more different than his own, came first. Admiration morphed into an all-consuming attraction that blurred the space between himself and the character he was playing until he couldn’t be sure if he was playing Oliver or himself. Attraction became lust, lust turned into need and one morning, waking up with Timmy’s thigh hooked over his, he was confronted with the truth of it as sure as a fist around his throat. It hadn’t been a welcome epiphany. 

What he has now - what they have now - is bright and sharp and beautiful, a world beyond what he’d thought was possible the first morning he called Elizabeth, six thousand miles away from one another, and told her with a terrible ache in his throat that he wanted someone other than her. He’d convinced himself he knew what she would say. She would be angry at him for throwing away his marriage and the best thing that had ever happened to him because he couldn’t stop thinking about a gangly twenty-year-old with a riotous mess of curls, an endearing affinity for both showtunes and hip hop, and a tendency to look at Armie like he’d never seen anything better. 

He had a ten year track record of being wrong when it came to Elizabeth. She’d stopped his stilted, heart-in-throat confession with a quiet but unwavering, “Armie. Stop torturing yourself. I know.” 

Of course she’d known. In the months that followed she’d taken great pleasure in reminding him that she’d known before he had. But in the moment, convinced he’d fucked it all up, all he could do was sit in utter, stunned silence as she enumerated the many ways she’d known, from the first time she’d met Timmy on her initial visit to the way Armie had started mimicking his mannerisms. 

“I know you weren’t expecting him,” Elizabeth told him later during that hot, lazy June on her second visit to Crema. She cupped his face in her hands, cleanly shaven for the first time in a year. “But you have him. So what are you going to do about it?” His stunning wife has a way of boiling things down to the point, getting rid of the extraneous stuff and forcing him to look at the truth of a thing. 

Now, twenty months after that terrible, wonderful phone call, the three of them have found a way to make what they have work and the result is a beautiful, perfectly imperfect relationship that works because they all desperately want it to. 

It’s well after midnight when their flight lands at LaGuardia. Armie’s a professional traveler at this point in his life and when the plane landing eases him awake, he feels well rested and as comfortable as it’s possible to get while flying. 

He winces as the cabin lights flicker on, his eyes adjusting to the brightness. Around him, the plane is full of the sounds of restless travelers getting to their feet. Elizabeth is in the seat next to his, checking in on the kids with a flurry of text messages. She’s touched up her makeup and brushed out her hair, always beautiful whether flying across the country on a red-eye or out-shining everyone on the red carpet. 

Elizabeth leans in close to him and nods in Timmy’s direction. Her laugh is low and fond. “You’re a terrible tease,” she says, her lips grazing his ear. 

“Not true,” he counters, tangling their fingers together and bringing her hand to his lips. “It’s only teasing if you don’t follow through.” And he has every intention of being true to his earlier promise, of getting Timmy face down with that pale, pert ass in the air and eating him out until he comes all over himself. 

Timmy is so fucking easy to rile up. He’d said the words, whispered them to the soft, sweet skin beneath his ear, for the reaction he’d known he would get. But he intends to follow through, just as soon as they get to midtown, as soon as he gets Timmy naked and on his belly. 

He glances across the aisle. Timmy is asleep. He’s wearing a t-shirt he’d stolen out of Armie’s laundry basket this morning after Armie fucked him bare and then pushed two fingers into him to feel his load inside all that tight heat. The sight of him, that sexy compact body, in his clothing brings out a possessive primal side of him that he’d reined in a long time ago when it was clear Elizabeth wasn’t having any of it. Timmy dozes with his mouth parted, his red lips lush and full and inviting, his curls in his eyes and his face soft in sleep. 

Timmy’s a bewildering set of contradictions. He’s an old soul who lives and breathes theater and the art of telling other people’s stories and in a blink he’s twenty-two, wearing Armie’s favorite t-shirt, looking pale and fragile and young. 

Armie is a perverted fuck and he’s known it since he accidentally discovered watersports porn when he was seventeen. His tastes have mellowed some but he’s just as into being aggressive and dominant as he was when he gave that mess of an interview before he learned it was better to keep his mouth shut and then promptly chose to live his life ignoring that rule. He has no filter and will say just about anything to anyone. Elizabeth insists it’s just a matter of time before he tells the world he’s fucking his twenty-two year old co-star. Armie insists there’s not a single person who will take it seriously. 

Armie’s had Timmy a hundred different ways at this point, but sleepy Timmy with his curls disheveled and his lithe, youthful body swallowed up in one of Armie’s shirts is up there with an edged-out Timmy on the brink of tears as his blood-red cock drips all over his stomach. 

It’s both endearing and frustrating that Timmy shies away when Armie lavishes him with praise, like he can’t believe Armie and Elizabeth not only want him, but want to keep him forever. He gets flushed, a becoming pink on his pretty pale skin, and averts his eyes. On anyone else it would come across as coy, but Timmy, who doesn’t have an ounce of artifice in him, wouldn’t know the first thing about playing coy. 

Armie gets to his feet. Six and a half feet was not meant for airplanes and his body protests as he unfolds himself. He arches his back into a stretch. In an hour they’ll be tucked away in an opulent hotel room, booked for them by one of Elizabeth’s many industry contacts, and he plans on enjoying the hell out of a shower with Timmy. 

Their seats are near the front. Armie shields Timmy from view of other travelers and leans over him. He touches his cheek where he’s warm from sleep and slides his fingers into Timmy’s hair. Armie’s obsessed with all of Timmy from his pale, sensitive feet to his endearingly knobby knees to the slender curve of his cock when he’s rock hard. His hair is at the top of the list, as soft to the touch as it looks and sexy as hell when Timmy’s sweat damp and turned on, curls matted to his forehead and the nape of his neck. 

“Timmy,” Armie says quietly. He cups the back of Timmy’s neck. “We’re here.” 

Timmy opens his eyes and blinks up at Armie. It’s fascinating to watch everything play across his face, first the confusion of where he is, and then an undiluted adoration that fucking slays Armie every single time and finally, the telltale flicker of arousal as he remembers Armie’s promise. 

He’s told journalists and film critics that Timmy wears his emotions openly. What he’s kept to himself is how he uses the way Timmy’s face flushes a pale pink, his pretty green eyes turning dark, against him. 

Armie wants nothing more than to kiss the soft bow of Timmy’s mouth. Instead he gives him a teasing grin. “Come on, I’m hungry,” he says, letting it drip innuendo so Timmy knows food is the last thing on his mind. 

Timmy closes his eyes. He has an endearing tic of chewing on his bottom lip and he does it now, holding back words he can’t say lest they make it to someone’s Twitter or Instagram. 

There’s a town car waiting for them at the curb when they make it out of the terminal into the blistery wind. New York belongs to Timmy and while Armie’s all California to his core, he falls a little more in love with the city each time Timmy shows him the New York he knows. 

It’s only ten West Coast time when they arrive at the hotel and Armie’s humming with energy. They have two nights to themselves in a luxurious place known for its privacy which means thick walls. The bedroom boasts an embarrassingly large bed with lush cotton sheets and a down duvet. 

Armie reaches for Timmy once the door’s clicked shut, slipping his hands inside Timmy’s coat and finally touching him. 

“You owe me at least two orgasms,” Timmy says, a smile lighting up his pretty eyes. He pushes his hands inside Armie’s jacket, twines his arms around his neck and arches against him, tilting his head back. 

Armie smiles at the blatant invitation. “Two, hmm? That’s a little greedy, don’t you think?” He grazes Timmy’s jaw with a brush of his lips, opens his mouth and sucks a brief kiss there. He can’t leave traces of himself behind where the world can see them but he’ll mark Timmy up later with bruises in the shape of his mouth on his hip or the inside of his thigh, things for Timmy to think about when he’s off promoting that other film of his. 

Timmy is already hard against his thigh. Armie remembers being twenty-two and turned on by everything. He counts his blessings that he’s on the receiving end of all of Timmy’s sexual hunger and energy. Armie dips his head to fit his mouth to Timmy’s and swallows whatever he might have said next. 

Timmy hasn’t learned how to hold himself back. Armie figured out the hard way that to stay alive in Hollywood he had to keep something for himself. Timmy arches immediately into Armie, pushing his hips forward and rubbing himself against Armie’s thigh. 

Armie’s into a little humiliation. Nothing extreme - he gets off on Timmy’s pleasure not his distress - but getting Timmy worked up to the point that he’s shamelessly humping him, whether like this or naked and splayed out and rubbing his beautiful body against Armie’s until he comes is one of Armie’s favorite things. It’s tied with burying his face between in Timmy’s ass, teasing him and fucking him open with his tongue until Timmy’s shamelessly rocking his hips and fucking himself against Armie’s face. 

Elizabeth is in the bathroom removing her makeup when Armie and Timmy stumble into the bathroom, laughing into each other’s mouths as they trip over their feet in their haste to finally get naked together. She catches Armie’s eyes in the mirror and gives them a smile that’s full of fondness and amusement. It’s been a revelation, introducing Timmy to his and Elizabeth’s relationship. There have been a handful of times in the last year and a half when Armie thought it wasn’t going to work. It was the two of them - a perfect, traditional relationship - for nearly ten years. Bringing Timmy into the fray was madness. 

Elizabeth surprised him from the start. What he hadn’t seen coming was the level at which she embraced Timmy, encouraging them in the early stages and then, almost as if it had been inevitable from the beginning, falling for Timmy as completely as Armie had. 

She doesn’t say anything but she watches raptly as they get naked. It’s playful, with hands tugging at one another and laughing at the absurdity of it all. There’s urgency between them despite all the sex they’ve had lately. Timmy pushes Armie’s hands away and takes over, tugging at Armie’s t-shirt and then his pants, making a hungry sound when Armie’s cock bobs free. 

Armie catches Timmy by the wrist before he can reach for it, using the advantage of his strength and height to get his arm behind him and pin Timmy’s wrist at the small of his back. Timmy is easy for everything Armie gives him, from a bare hand slapping him on the ass to Armie’s weird obsession with his long, pale feet. But he completely melts when Armie goes full dominant on him. Even the relatively innocuous, pseudo bondage of having his arm pinned makes him go pink, that familiar thrill in his eyes matched with a hunger that still makes Armie question how he got so fucking lucky with this kid. 

Timmy goes still against him, his limbs loose, his mouth pink and slack and inviting. “Armie,” he mumbles. When Timmy says it, it sounds equal parts prayer and plea, reverent and needy. 

Armie kisses his open mouth, his soft full lips that he’s coaxed into doing and saying the filthiest things. He keeps him anchored with his wrist pinned and his other hand framing the back of his skull, holding him immobile and taking what he wants with lips and tongue until Timmy’s rubbing himself against Armie and kissing him back with a breathtaking focus. 

Armie knows from past experience that if he lets this go on any longer, they’re going to end up coming all over one another before he can make good on his promise and get his mouth on Timmy’s ass. 

He lets go of Timmy’s wrist and playfully pats him on the hip. “Get in the shower.”

Timmy likes his water close to scalding. It stings when it hits his skin. After a moment he adjusts to the heat and welcomes the pressure on his muscles and limbs. Timmy’s standing directly beneath the fall of water, his head turned up into the spray and his eyes closed. He’s a stunning picture of youth and vitality. Armie takes him in, his beautiful body slicked up and soaking wet, his cock jutting up against his belly.

Armie steps into his space, crowding him against the shower tile and kissing him with an open mouth and a hand slipping between them to wrap loosely around Timmy’s cock. 

Timmy’s back bows as he arches into Armie, his tight young body sliding gloriously against Armie’s from thigh to hip to belly. Timmy clings to him.

“Just make me come already, fuck,” he hisses. He grips Armie’s shoulder, fingers digging into slick flesh, making Armie harder. 

“Not until I have my tongue in you,” he says and there’s nothing teasing or playful about it. He’s fucking starving for Timmy. 

They get clean almost perfunctorily. Armie has spent half an hour wasting water in the luxury of his own home, working one then two and finally three fingers into Timmy, soaping him up and taking his jizz down his throat as a thank you. There’s none of that now, just a single-minded focus on the goal ahead which is to take Timmy apart until he’s begging. 

Elizabeth is waiting for her turn when they climb out of the shower, offering them towels and kisses and a promise of joining them when she’s ready. 

Armie’s had his mouth on Timmy’s ass countless times, from the first time he ate him out in the sunlight streaming into his villa in Crema, to a drunk, horny Timmy riding his mouth. 

He has choices, each of them equally hot and appealing. He could lie back in the middle of the bed, guide Timmy to sit on his face until he’s rocking his hips and trembling all over, trying to get Armie’s tongue deeper in him. He could roll him to his back, spread his thighs wide and push a pillow beneath his hips, tongue him open with a hand around Timmy’s cock. 

He walks them backward towards the bed. “Get on your knees,” he says. He turns Timmy around and pushes gently at his hip, urging him forward until he gets the not-so-subtle hint and gets on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. 

This might be his favorite of all the ways he’s had Timmy. Timmy has a perfect ass, pert and slightly round. With his knees parted like this, Armie can see his balls, drawn up tight with arousal. He’s beautifully pale all over and elegantly made. Armie could spend endless hours worshipping every inch of him. 

“That’s nice,” Armie says, his voice light and teasing despite being stupid with arousal. He slides his hand down the long line of Timmy’s spine where he’s super sensitive, for the way Timmy’s head drops forward and he shudders all over, his arms trembling where they hold him up. 

Timmy goes pink all over. He’s not easily embarrassed. Armie’s seen in him in a dozen different situations that would have embarrassed anyone else but he’s so self-assured that he shrugs it off and moves on from it. Armie’s learned that dirty talk and praise will turn him instantly pink, from the tops of his ears spreading down to his throat.

He settles on the bed on his knees behind Timmy and covers him with his body, his thighs fitting against Timmy’s, his cock tucked up against his ass. He bends at the waist and kisses Timmy’s shoulder where he’s still damp. 

“You feel good like this,” Timmy mumbles, the words tumbling from like he’s unaware of having spoken them aloud. He wriggles, a desperation in it, seeking the friction he craves. 

Armie trails his mouth down the landscape of Timmy’s back, tracing bone and muscle with his lips. He shifts back between Timmy’s spread knees and settles him with a hand at the small of his back, soothing the need thrumming through him with a kiss to one of two identical dimples right above the curve of his ass.

“Armie, fuck,” Timmy groans, shifting his weight on his knees. “Just do it already.” 

Armie can’t even tease him about this. He’s got a bed full of needy, hungry twenty-two year old begging for a mouth on his ass. Armie doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Timmy startles when Armie touches him, palms cupping his sweet little ass and spreading him wide. There at the center of him, that pink hole, waiting for Armie like a gift. Armie’s fucked Timmy countless times in the nearly two years since the first time and Timmy is always excruciatingly tight when he first gets his fingers or his tongue inside. Timmy makes a low sound Armie recognizes as a mix of hunger and embarrassment at being looked at like this. He’s hiding his face in his bent arm, a slight tremor in his thighs as he waits impatiently for Armie to get to it. 

Armie leans right in, licking him in the center of that little pucker of flesh with an enthusiasm that still catches him by surprise. Timmy’s hot from the inside out, his freshly washed skin sweet smelling, the taste of it like a drug. 

The response is immediate. Timmy shudders all over, a trembling that Armie feels where he has his hands holding him open. Timmy drops to his shoulders like it hurts to hold himself up, pushing his face in the pillows and tilting his ass up, begging for it. He licks Timmy repeatedly with the flat of his tongue, getting him wet, turning him on so that when he gets his tongue inside it’ll be loose and easy. He groans. Timmy is so fucking hot for this. 

He’s hard as nails but he doesn’t touch himself. This is his favorite part - spreading Timmy open and eating him out until he’s shaking from top to bottom and begging for a hand or a mouth, anything to get him over the edge. 

He can feel the moment Timmy dissolves under his mouth. His hole gives way for him, letting him push his tongue inside where he’s relaxing for him, inviting him in. Armie fucks him with the tip of his tongue, his thumbs digging into Timmy’s flesh, keeping him open to him. 

“Go ahead,” Armie encourages, hoarse and turned up to eleven, with his mouth right up against Timmy. “Fuck yourself on my tongue.” He slaps Timmy right at the curve where his ass meets his thigh. “Fuck, you’re so hot for this.” 

Timmy jolts, his entire body jerking forward at the sudden, unexpected sting of Armie’s hand slapping him where he’s sensitive. “Fuck you,” he tries to say, a retort meant to hold onto some semblance of control but it comes out on a rush of air that sounds like a sob. It’s fucking sexy watching him try to keep from falling apart and Armie groans his pleasure into Timmy’s skin. 

Armie distantly hears Elizabeth come into the bedroom. She touches his shoulder as she moves past him and he lifts his head. She’s naked, pink from the shower and stunningly sexy from her long, toned legs to her hips that bear evidence of her motherhood to the flash of wet, pink flesh between her thighs. Her nipples are tight and swollen the way they get when she’s turned on. When he’s made Timmy come, he plans on paying them a little love. She climbs into the bed and settles herself up against the pillows, turned in towards Timmy with her thighs splayed for Armie’s attention. 

Armie forgets himself momentarily as he watches his wife cup Timmy’s face between her hands and kiss him. It’s a soft, gentle kiss at first, sexy in its tenderness. She smiles at Timmy’s immediate response to it, the sound he makes and the way he opens his mouth to her. 

“Don’t let me interrupt,” she says, addressing Armie but not tearing her attention from Timmy. 

The first time Timmy fucked Elizabeth, Armie embarrassed himself by coming before either of them, completely unprepared for how hot the reality of it was. He’d been stunned by the eroticism in the differences between them, from the fourteen years age gap to Elizabeth’s tanned body against Timmy’s pale skin. He hadn’t expected how suddenly his orgasm hit him. He also hadn’t anticipated just how intensely erotic it was to watch his sweet, sexy boy fuck his wife. 

It’s as hot now as it was the first time, though thankfully he has more self-control these days. 

Armie would say something smart in reply but he’s sex stupid. He gives her a wink instead and gets back to it. This time there’s nowhere for Timmy to hide. 

Elizabeth gets off on watching Armie take Timmy apart. She thrills in how needy and desperate he can make him and she demands his attention, not letting him hide his face from her. 

She’s maneuvered herself up against the pillows so Timmy’s half above her, his face in her hands and his weight braced on his arms on either side of her. 

Armie ducks back down and redoubles his efforts, pushing his tongue inside Timmy and licking him open. He can hear Elizabeth though he can’t make out her words. It’s something dirty, given the way Timmy’s gasping and fucking his hips back against Armie’s mouth. 

Timmy’s thighs have started to shake in earnest and Armie can feel how close he is to tumbling over the edge. 

Armie goes still at the sound of Elizabeth’s voice when she says, “Timmy.” He knows that husky, drawled tone, recognizes it for what it signifies. That’s his wife, turned on and veering into filthy, the way she gets when she’s worked up, slick and wet between her thighs and needing something in her. “You want to put your come in me?” 

Armie groans, the sound buried in Timmy’s skin. Timmy’s response is immediate, a string of curse words as he tries to find the energy to get himself settled above Elizabeth, making room for himself between her spread thighs. 

He keeps a hand on Timmy’s hip and wraps the other around his cock. “Fuck,” he mutters. He’s a fucking lucky bastard but he swears the two of them - his wife’s quiet sexuality and Timmy’s youthful enthusiasm - are going to kill him. 

He strokes himself in a loose grip, already close to spilling his load all over his fist at the sight of Timmy on top of his wife. He guides Timmy’s thighs apart enough so he can see the moment he enters her. He can tell she’s sopping wet from the ease with which Timmy slips inside. 

“Oh,” Elizabeth says under her breath, “like that Timmy, god.” She wraps her arms around Timmy’s shoulders. “That’s good,” she sighs. 

Armie watches Timmy find a rhythm that works. His wife is stunning, so fucking sexy like this with her face flushed with pleasure, her hair damp from the shower. She doesn’t tear her eyes from Armie’s as she mouths Timmy’s jaw and says, “fuck me.” 

Armie can tell Timmy’s not going to last long, not with Elizabeth’s string of filthy encouragement urging him to fuck into her harder, hips slamming into hers and his rhythm faltering. 

She shifts her head on the pillow. “Make him come, baby,” she says, gasping as Timmy reacts and fucks into her harder, the angle shifting and catching her just right. 

Armie gets off on his wife bossing him around in the bedroom and he does as he’s told, ducking down and getting his mouth on Timmy’s tight little hole. It’s impossible to get any kind of leverage with Timmy moving the way he is but it doesn’t matter because after a few frantic seconds he fucks into Elizabeth and unloads in her, collapsing on top of her with little finesse and burying his face in her shoulder. 

Elizabeth kisses Timmy from his temple to his cheek, grazing her lips down his jaw. She holds him there while he catches his breath and Armie wonders if he can move without coming all over himself. 

There’s a few moments of nothing but the sound of Timmy recovering and Elizabeth whispering words to him that Armie can’t make out. It doesn’t matter, they aren’t meant for him. 

Timmy makes a rough, hungry sound as he pulls out, his cock slick with his come and Elizabeth’s. He rolls to his back in the pillows, an arm over his face and his chest rising and falling as he comes down from what must have been an intense orgasm. 

Armie, for once in his life, can’t think of a single thing to say. Sex between the three of them always leaves him feeling speechless and watching Timmy come like that is one for the memories next time he’s away from them on a film shoot. 

Elizabeth slips her hand between her legs. Armie watches helplessly as she pushes two fingers inside, the slick sound of flesh on flesh obscenely filthy. This side of his wife took him by surprise from the first time she let him into her bed. He’s no longer surprised though constantly gratified when she whispers dirty words in his ear or guides his hand to Timmy’s throat and encourages him to get a little rough. 

She reaches for him with her free hand. “Come here.” 

Armie comes not five minutes later, almost as soon as Elizabeth straddles his thighs and sinks down on him. She’s hot and wet, slick with Timmy’s jizz in her and her own arousal. Timmy’s on his back beside them, stroking himself to a second orgasm as Elizabeth puts on a show. 

“For my men,” she says afterwards, self-satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deep down this rabbit hole. Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/), if you like.


End file.
